politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Defense Administration
The Global Defense Administration is an alliance dedicated to economical and military growth. Although we are not the strongest, our policies and respect for each nation puts as a great alliance for newcomers and nations of old alike. What we do: We lead in example of economic and military perfection with the laws to remain proud, but the freedom to remain unique. Alliance Milestones / Notable Events: (Dates are U.S Time Format) 04/06/15 Won our FIRST Alliance vs Alliance battle 04/24/15 Crossed 40th Rank 04/30/15 Held First election in Alliance History 05/11/15 Crossed 30th Rank 05/15/15 Signed first Mutual Defense Pact with another Alliance 05/15/15 First Alliance Impeachment (Vice Minister Sabarish) 06/??/15 Alliance Disbands 09/29/15 GDA Re-formed by Original leader Blake Gillman Alliance History: (Dates are U.S Time Format) 09/29/15 (September 29, 1996) The Global Defense Administration Declares war on Utopia under "An Unnecessary, but profitable war" a war viewed as "Nothing the GDA ever would have considered before". 9/29/15 (September 28, 1996) The Global Defense Administration is reformed under the color Red, and with the Original Leader, Blake Gillman. 06/?/15 (???) The alliance is Disbanded 05/27/15 (October 12, 1992) '''GDA falls under economical crisis, and panic, multiple nations drop from the alliance, including the 2nd Prime Minister in GDA History Sabarish '''05/26/15 (October 1, 1992) '''Prime Minister Alkadi Yiri leaves the Global Defense Administration, placing Vice Minister alek of Ukraine in Charge of the Alliance '''05/23/15 (August 12, 1992) Joshua I is removed from the Alliance under Suspicon of being a Spy for the past Traitor Socon 05/17/15 (June 1, 1992) Alkadi Yiri addresses the Alliance on the matter of Questioning his Leadership and actions 05/16/15 (May 25, 1992) alek of Ukraine becomes new Vice Minister of the Global Defense Administration, running unopposed in the Elections. 05/16/15 (May 23, 1992) Prime Minister Alkadi Yiri introduces DEFCON levels to replace the Alliance Status, Alliance is set to DEFCON 5. 05/16/15 (May 23, 1992) Global Defense Administration welcomes The Knights Leader (Dekyne) into their Alliance 05/15/15 Sabarish is Impeached from Office under "Warmongering". He is demoted to a GDA Secretariat. 05/15/15 Global Defense Administration signs a Mutual Defense Pact with Charming Friends 05/10/15 (March 8, 1992) GDA Prime Minister Talks with Genius Corp on Recent War Activities 05/09/15 (March 1, 1992) GDA Prime Minister Contacts Arrgh about Raids against GDA Alliance members, including raids lead by their own Alliance Leader. 05/08/15 (February 19, 1992) Global Defense Administration Declares war on Crime Syndicate for Raids against the Alliance 05/04/15 Sabarish wins Election and enters 2nd term of Vice Minister 04/30/15 Vice Miniser Elections are held, Tigranes VS Sabarish 04/20/15 '''Global Defense Administration signs a Treaty with the United States of Terra, Proclaiming that the GDA is under their Protection, and that they will help provide Economical Support until such time that the Global Defense Administration can stand on its own. '''04/19/15 Sabarish steps down as Prime Minister (Takes Vice Minister), Alkadi Yiri takes position of Prime Minister 04/15/15 Sean OConnor of Socon leaves the Alliance, he is labeled as a Traitor and a Thief. As well as given the title "Public Enemy of the Global Defense Administration". 04/13/15 Sean OConnor of Socon takes 90% of the GDA Resources, and Cash. He is immediately questioned, but does not answer. (See GDA Loss) 04/12/15 Sabarish appoints Sean OConnor of Socon as Vice Minister of the Global Defense Administration 04/09/15 Blake Gillman is Assassinated by the Politics & War Administration, Sabarish takes position of Prime Minister 04/08/15 Global Defense Administration Uploads first Custom Flag 04/07/15 Global Defense Administration is Defeated by The Gentleman Raiders, the war is given name "One Man" 04/06/15 Global Defense Administration Defeats The British Empire. The War is named "The Second Bush War." 04/05/15 The Imperial Order Disbands and Leader creates "The Gentleman Raiders", war Continues. 04/04/15 Blake Gillman Declares war on the Leader of The Empire under "The Empires Tyranny stops here." 04/04/15 The Empire Offers a Truce to the Global Defense Administration 04/03/15 The Imperial Order leads multiple attacks on Members of the Global Defense Administration, War is Declared. 03/31/15 Global Defense Administration Declares War on The Empire under "Illegal Activities" 03/30/15 Global Defense Administration pleads for help in the War-to come against The Imperial Order, "Yosodog" the Emporer of the Black Knights is Quoted: "You're not a member of BK. This is not any of my business.", GDA left to Defend for themselves 03/30/15 United Nations Organization and Global Defense Administration agree to a Truce 03/29/15 United Nations Organization Declares War on the Global Defense Administration 03/25/15 Blake Gillman founds the Global Defense Administration The Global Defense Administration (Often referred to its Abbreviated version GDA). It is currently ranked as #33 in the alliance rankings. ~ 5/23/15 (U.S Time Format) Government Government Structure Prime Minister Vice Minister Council (GDA Security Council | GDA Economic and Social Council | International Court of Justice | GDA Secretariat(s)) Associates Current Government: Prime Minister: Alkadi Yiri, Dekyne (Temporary) Vice Minister: alek Secondary Vice Minister: Dekyne (Former leader of The Knights) GDA Security Council: Vacant GDA Economic and Social Court: Vacant GDA Secretiart(s): Tigranes, Sabarish 12 Associates Foreign Relations List of Treaties Military The Global Defense Administration is an Alliance dedicated to Military and Economical Growth. This means our Military is the Size to Protect ourselves, and the nations and alliances in need around us.